New Story Idea w OC's and Characters from show :
by Strength-is-not-the-only-word
Summary: Hey guys I have a new roleplay idea :  check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I kind of quit that Seddie fic a while ago. I thought it would be easy to write every day, but to tell the truth, it really isn't. I think it would be cool to do a sort of roleplay story, with oc's and characters from the show which I will now announce…. Victorious! I think it would be cool to do and something I havn't seen that often on here. So, I think we should have the main characters like, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie. I would preferably like to be Tori; anyway I'm going to list the application form for the story below. **

Ok Here is the application form, :) think of you applying to Hollywood arts :)

Here we go,,,,,,

Name:

Nicknames:

DOB:

POB:

Family Members:

Looks: (You can do a polyvore link or google images link or celebrity or detailed description)

Personality traits:

Talent:

Friends:

Foes:

**Just pm me or comment on this and the next "Chapter" will be the characters who made it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am really liking your characters so far. We have quite a few girls so now we need some guys to join. :)**

All characters that have signed up are in, I decided that I should create an application for Tori anyway just to describe her in a little bit more detail.

Messages to people:

Robandie Foreves, Yes you can be robbie's bf

Thanks to all who have signed up so far, I am liking the characters!

Ok Here is the application form, :) think of you applying to Hollywood arts :)

Here we go,,,,,,

Name: Victoria "Tori" Adriana Vega

Nicknames: Toro, Vega, Bunny Wabbit (Cat named her this)

DOB: December 19th, 1995

POB: Los Angeles, California

Family Members:

Mom:

Holly Vega – 40 – Stay at home Mom

Dad:

David Vega – 40 – Police officer

Sister:

Trina Vega – 20- College Student

Sister:

Logan Rose Vega – 12 – Middle School student

Looks: Tori has long wavy chocolate brown hair that is normally parted in the middle. She has dark brown eyes and a petite nose. Her cheekbones are the most prominent feature on her face and she has rosy bow shaped lips. She is 5'6" and weighs in at about 110 lbs. She is quite tan because of her Latina heritage.

Personality traits: Tori is a fairly friendly person. She is bubbly and very smart.

Talent: Singer, dancer, can play the piano

Friends: Cat (Best Friend), Andre (Boyfriend), Beck, Robbie, Kristen Bishop, Sauphirre Mccaun (Good Friends), Normandie Ferrarious

Foes: Hailey Carter, Jade (More of a Frenemie Relationship)

Other: Tori has a tattoo on her inner wrist, it says John 3:16 with a cross underneath because of her favorite bible verse. Tori's ears have been pierced, three times two in her lobe the third in her cartilage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for you guys wanting to read! Here is the first chapter, if you have any ideas or comments I would love to hear them! So here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the oc's in this story; those are thanks to my readers and Dan Schneider!**

Tori Vega and her boyfriend Andre Harris walk towards Hollywood Arts, the private school they have both been going to for a while.

As they walked in the first thing Tori saw was Hailey Carter, of course Hailey was a nice girl but Tori just hated her for some damned reason.

Hailey really didn't fit in with most of the people at Hollywood Arts; she wasn't a prep or one of the boho wearing hippie girls.

She was just Hailey.

Tori gave her a fake grin and waved at the person Tori really wanted to call something that rhymes with witch.

Tori turned towards Andre as the couple got to her locker. "Man I hate that skunk bag!"

Andre sighed, "She's not that bad Tori you really never gave her a chance, it's like you both instantly hated each other. I just don't really get it."

"W-"Tori was about to reply when her friend Sauphirre (Sa-FI-er) greeted her with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Tori, Last night we were texting then you didn't reply, what was going on?"

Andre and Tori simultaneously blushed towards one another. "I'll tell you later." She whispered into her friends' ear.

"Ahhh I see." Sauphirre said and winked. She walked over to her locker and Tori smiled while shaking her head.

"So Miss Vega," Andre said while pulling his schedule out of his messenger bag. ", What do you have for first period?"

Tori did the same and looked down at her piece of paper. "I have Method Acting II with Sikowitz."

Andre smiled, "That's what I have. Actually isn't it weird I think we all have that, even your best friend Hailey." Andre teasingly said to Tori

"Oh stop it." Tori playfully punched his shoulder and Andre surprised her with a kiss. Tori smiled and laughed.

"I guess we should head over to Sikowitz' room." Tori said. "Yeah I guess we should." Andre and Tori walked over to their classroom and sat down in the middle row next to each other.

The next thing Tori new, she was being attacked by a little red headed beast. "Tori!" Cat Screamed.

"Hey Cat, Why did you pounce on me like that?"

Cat shrugged and stood up. "Idk, I just really missed you." She said with a smile. Tori sighed, "That's fine Cat you just can't scare me like that."

Cat smiled "KK!" she set her bag down on the floor and fixed her black dress that she messed up while tackling Tori.

After a few minutes had passed, all the students had come in and Sikowitz announced that class had started.

"Alright my little patch of growing tomatoes! Are we ready for a project to kick of the new school year?" Sikowitz yelled out.

"Yeah!" all the students replied. "Well I just might tell you what we are doing now. Okay so I have paired all of you up and we are going to be making posters for the schools Back to School Dance. Even though this has absolutely nothing to do with acting, I was forced to assign this."

Sikowitz grabbed a piece of paper that everyone assumed were the pairings of students.

He began to read of the pairings.

"Jade and Sauphirre,

Beck and Robbie,

Tori and Hailey, "

Tori stopped him "Wait did you just say Tori and Hailey? This can't be right."

Tori got up off of her seat and walked over to Sikowitz. She looked at the paper, "I can't believe this."

Hailey smiled deviously at Tori. Tori sat back down and absentmindedly listened to the rest of the names being called off.


End file.
